Messaged Sickness
by gold.paperclips
Summary: FujiRyo. Fuji is sick today, and Ryoma's an errand boy.


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

Dedicated to **Sweet Obsidian Rain** for she loves Thrill. And also to all members of **PoT stands for Pointless but Original Talking!** Forum.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Ryo-chan__, could you be a sweet boy __and__ bring home my cactus from the __science __laboratory? _

Ryoma sighed inwardly. Of all days, Fuji had to be sick on a school day. It would have been a normal day if not for Eiji going insane with worry (He's never been absent before!) and Momoshiro thinking up all sorts of wacky possibilites (Maybe last night's activities were too vigorous…). In addition, Fuji had sent him countless messages throughout the day.

_Morning, Ryo-chan! Will you help me tell Eiji that I've gotten a cold today?_

_Ryo-chan, a cold is horrible ne? Have you had one before?_

_Ryo-chan, it is recess time ne? Could you help to collect my homework from Eiji?_

_Saa Ryo-chan, if you __are__ read__ing__ this message now, you aren't paying attention in class ne?_

_Ryo-chan, could you please collect the racquet that I left in the clubhouse?_

Armed with an extra racquet and a spiky cactus, Ryoma finally managed to pull through the gruelling tennis practice and headed home. Inui seemed highly enthusiastic today, since there was no one who was able to withstand his Penal-tea Deluxe Version 7.3. Many still lay half-dead on the battlefield; only the Regulars had recovered from the hideous training regime that ended ten minutes ago.

Ryoma groaned. This felt more like Fuji's slave than Fuji's lover.

* * *

After making a few wrong left turns (and stopping by a drink machine for Ponta), Fuji's residence was finally in sight. Cordially greeted by Yumiko, Ryoma tried to hand the items over to Yumiko and make a quick escape. 

"No, you should give them to him personally. Seeing you would help him recover tremendously," Yumiko pulled him in before he could even say a word. "Go on, he's in the room on the right of the stairs." With that, Yumiko fluttered back into the kitchen.

Ryoma was left stranded in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Finally making his way up the stairs, Ryoma looked around for Fuji's room. It wasn't difficult to find it; the room had a large ornate sign hung outside the door, spelling 'Fuji Syuusuke'. Ryoma snickered deviously. 

_It's payback time. _

Pulling the door open, Ryoma stared.

"Hello Ryo-chan. How's school today?" Fuji had his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

Ryoma continued staring. _He made me run around the school, and here he is playing Playstation?! He doesn't even look sick!_

"Would you like to play too, Ryo-chan? Yuuta's not here to fight with me." Fuji held out an extra controller.

Ryoma placed his bag at the side and put the cactus alongside its partners by the window. Grinning, he sat down next to Fuji and took the controller. The screen was showing a tennis match.

"Best of three, the loser will do what the winner says?" Fuji laid down a challenge.

_Tennis? Mada mada dane. Payback time._

Twenty minutes later, Ryoma found himself losing to the tensai.

"This one's lousy." Ryoma said bitterly.

"Oh?" Fuji smiled widely. "Let's exchange then."

Ten minutes later, Ryoma gaped at the screen.

"Higuma Otoshi?!"

"He's one of my best players," Fuji grinned. "He can do the Triple Counters."

_This __is__ not real._

"Well now, Ryo-chan. It was a best of three match, and I won two matches. So I win, ne?" Fuji smiled evilly.

Ryoma groaned. He was in for an extremely tiring day.

* * *

Ryoma dropped himself tiredly on the bed. He had expected more… ravishing activities as punishment. Feeding pigeons in the playground was not what he had mind when he saw Fuji's devious smile. He had to admit that feeding pigeons was tiring (since he was running around and scaring them half the time). Not to mention the fact that Fuji had fainted at the playground, forcing Ryoma to carry the sleeping senior all the way back home. 

His cell phone vibrated; he flipped it open.

_Thank you, Ryo-chan. I'll make it up to you so__on._

Ryoma smirked. Now _this_ felt like Fuji's lover.

fin.

Notes:

1. Mada mada dane - Ryoma's pet phrase, loosely translated to "you've got lots more to work on".

Ryoma actually listened to Fuji the entire day.

Reviews would be helpful.


End file.
